Learn to love and trust again
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: This is very much an Alternative Universe (AU) story. His chest felt tight as he thought about the events of recent days and weeks. Juliette turned into a Hexenbiest. Adalind showing off her baby bump. Kenneth managing to get Juliette to his side. (some spoilers for 4 and 5 season) Later there will be a relationship between Nick and Trubel - Trubnick -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

This is a Nick/Trubel story :) Yeah, exactly, you read correctly and I repeat it best again: This is a Nick/Trubel story, this is just a precaution, be forewarned! Only just in case, that you are not surprised or complain ;-)

 _I have to admit that I thought, until recently, it was absurd to see these two as a couple._

A few weeks ago, I read it for the first time, in a conversation that some thought that "Nick / Trubel" that it is good. But until that time, I've never thought about these two coming together. Never ever! – Well come on, it's sounds obliquely!

I found Nick and Trubel always like a pair of siblings - Nick the big brothers and Trubel the little sister... Until recently, I had clamoring opposed to read a story about that "Couple" Let alone even to write something like that.

Okay, I always say that - but personally I am looking for "exceptional" couples - which do not occur as often ;-) And as luck would have, I found precisely, a story that satisfies me and now: the fat's in the fire =))

 **This is very much an Alternative Universe (AU) story.**

But do not worry - Nick/Adalind and Nick/Juliette will have priority, but I needed to write this idea :)

 _Whoops - I think there went something wrong! I never thought I will ship Nick and Trubel :3_

 _Chapter 1._

As Nick woke up, he felt slightly dizzy. He slowly got up from the ground, clumsy on his feet at first. "Juliette?" he called out, looking around. Carefully, he made his way upstairs, pausing mid-way up and cried when he realized the name that had come out of his mouth. When he _remembered_...

His stomach turned; he didn't know how to deal with the whole situation at the moment. Shaking himself a little, he instead called out "Trubel?" Once he finally got to the top of the stairs, he was quick to look in every room to see if she was in any of them.

She wasn't.

Perhaps all this was just a very bad nightmare. He was just about to go back down the stairs when a flurry of memories from last night flashed through his head. He held on to the wall to steady himself, reeling slightly with the shock and intensity.

Images shimmered, memories flickering rapidly:

His mother's head in a cardboard box.

And if that wasn't enough—Juliette being killed. By Trubel. To protect him so he wouldn't have to be the one to kill her even if it would have been self-defense.

Inside his heart, he knew that if it had been left to him, he would have failed it. No matter how much Juliette he had changed, he just could not bring himself to inflict harm onto her in any way. Even if he did not recognize the woman in front of him, he couldn't help that he was still in love with her.

Even knowing that that she'd been responsible for his mother coming to Portland, bringing Sean and Adalind's daughter, Diana, with her as well.

His thoughts circled to Trubel once more. How was _she_ feeling about all this? Juliette had been like a big sister for her... he couldn't imagine that her having to kill Juliette had been easy on her, regardless of the reasons. She'd had to kill to save his life. Two arrows from a crossbow into Juliette, her friend and pseudo-family, to save his life.

Nick knew he and Juliette were both very important to Theresa—they were pretty much the only family Trubel had just then. Theresa hadn't known what had been going on in Portland... And to come home and see all that—it had to been a real shock.

Coming home to that... nothing as it once was.

His chest felt tight as he thought about the events of recent days and weeks. Juliette turned into a Hexenbiest. Adalind showing off her baby bump. Kenneth managing to get Juliette to his side. Nick didn't know how the Royal had managed it. Perhaps it was also because of the charmed offer, he'd simply exploited what he knew and managed to make a deal with Juliette—giving her something she must have wanted in return.

Nick sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his face.

So much had happened, and now... he just felt tired. Exhausted. Sick with worry. And what made the entire thing worse was the worry about Trubel's whereabouts. Why she'd left. He knew she could defend herself, but it didn't stop him from worrying about where she was... What was happening to her.

He couldn't helping thinking about his child with Adalind. It was enough to make him light-headed sometimes when he thought about it. Fear and worry he figured any expectant father felt, but somehow compounded with him being a Grimm and all that came with that responsibility. But still, even with all that, he was delighted about his baby—even if it was with Adalind. His son would change everything about his life.

And of course, he was worried about his friends. If they knew he was all right and whether they might not need his help.

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

This is a Nick/Trubel story :) Yeah, exactly, you read correctly and I repeat it best again: This is a Nick/Trubel story, this is just a precaution, be forewarned! Only just in case, that you are not surprised or complain ;-)

 _Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Chapter 2

Theresa still didn't know what had hit her. But now she was sitting in a hotel room, where she'd been for hours now as she thought things over and relived last night.

She couldn't believe she had shot Juliette, to protect Nick. She barely time to think, reacted on instinct alone and she now knew that he hadn't been in any position to defend himself from Juliette. It had been a knee-jerk reaction, one she'd regretted until she realized it had been the right one. Sort of... she hadn't wanted to kill Juliette but she now knows if she hadn't, Nick would have died at her hands.

She was having a hard time believing so much had changed in her absence... Things were so different! She couldn't imagine what had happened between Nick and Juliette to lead to the scene she'd come across...

She still couldn't believe Kelly's death was down to Juliette and her manipulations. Juliette using Kelly's trust to ultimately kill her, get her out of the way so the others could get the royal child.

Although she didn't know Nick's mom, watching Nick so destroyed had hurt her deeply, down to her very soul it felt like. Monroe had called her and she knew she had no other option but to get to Portland as fast as she could, to go to Nick and the others to protect then. She hadn't hesitated; Nick was very important to her.

They had formed an alliance of sorts from the get-go, a mutual respect since they were both Grimms and she was grateful he was willing to teach and train her... The trust came later... So much so, that Nick's anguished screams would probably haunt her forever.

Theresa wiped the tears from her eyes as she hurried down the street. She had somehow managed to break free and was now making her way back. She hoped that Nick wouldn't turn away from her, think her evil for do what she had to do to, for killing Juliette.

She didn't think that the fact they were broken up at the time would change Nick's feelings on Juliette's death. Even if she'd totally changed from the once loving Juliette into a vindictive, angry Hexenbiest.

She could understand Juliette, up to a certain point; it certainly couldn't have been easy to find out that your boyfriend had a baby with another woman. Especially when that woman had used Juliette's body to do it.

Theresa pushed the thoughts away, focusing on where she was going. It was all around an absolutely strange situation and she wished Juliette had never been forced into it. But it was no excuse for what Juliette did to Kelly. And Nick.

Of course, she could understand that Juliette was angry—enraged, even—and with good cause, but despite everything, Juliette had gone too fast, too far.

A few more tears leaked out as she remembered how close they'd been from the beginning. A bond forming between them relatively easily once she'd been able to trust Nick and Juliette. And then, for this to happen—just like that! It tore at her heart when she saw what was going on between Juliette and Nick, she knew she'd been visibly shocked. It was too much for her nerves; Nick and Juliette were the only family she had.

It had been a shock to see they'd been fighting. And when she saw Nick on the ground... she had no choice but to act. She still couldn't quite work up the regret for her actions, though, when it meant Nick was still alive and it made the guilt rush through her once more, a dizzying wave making her want to sob all over again.

Trubel ran on, looking up at the street signs occasionally. She didn't know where she was, but she decided to return to Nick's. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Nick's cell, but for the umpteenth time that day, it went straight to voicemail.

She sighed and continued on, hoping that Nick was okay. Even though it was now daylight, it still somehow felt like everything was black and dark.

To be Continued?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

This is a Nick/Trubel story :) Yeah, exactly, you read correctly and I repeat it best again: This is a Nick/Trubel story, this is just a precaution, be forewarned! Only just in case, that you are not surprised or complain ;-)

 _Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours, and still not knowing if Nick was home or what he would say or do, Theresa finally arrived at the house. She stood outside for a long moment, staring at the silent house.

It all seemed like forever ago...

She shook the thoughts and entered the house, cautiously looked around as she opened the door.

Nick was just about to go into the kitchen when he noticed the front door open. He paused and looked at the door, staring at it intently and waiting to see who it would be. He dropped his hand to his holstered gun, unsnapping the guard. He was tense as he waited, expression stony as he expected the worst—but when he saw who it was, he relaxed, a small smile on his face.

"Trubel," he said, his hand dropping away from his holster.

"Nick." Theresa sighed, relieved, and took a step towards him. "Is everything okay with you?" she asked as a precaution, noticing he'd been moments away from pulling his gun. Although she already knew the answer. If Nick would say 'good', it would be a lie.

"As okay as it could be," Nick said in a measured tone. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. He quickly changed the subject; "Do you want some coffee?" Nick did not know what to say otherwise. He looked at her intently.

Theresa noticed his reluctance to speak and respected it, dropping the subject and followed him into the kitchen. They walked past the living room, Theresa watching Nick as he went. When she saw the living room, she swallowed thickly.

Memories flashed quickly through her mind's eye:

 _"I'm done fighting, Juliette."_

 _"Maybe I still love you. Maybe that's something that just never goes away."_

 _"I'm done."_

 _"I know. I wish I was. "_

 _"Good-bye, Nick."_

 _"Good-bye, Juliette."_

 _"No! No, no, Juliette."_

 _"Nick."_

 _"Juliette, no. no, no."_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the memories as she began to cry again. No, this was definitely not a pleasant memory. She followed Nick into the kitchen, where he was waiting for her. He was just about to put on the coffee.

She stopped next to him, leaning slightly against the counter to watch him. After a long moment of silence, she opened her mouth a few times before words actually came out.

"Nick, I'm sorry—What I did yesterday—" she blurted, the words almost bursting out of her in a rush.

Nick turned around so that he could look at her. "I know..." he said quietly. "I also asked that you kill them if you had the opportunity."

Trubel could see that he was really struggling not to cry. It made her eyes prickle and her throat tighten in sympathy.

Nick took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. "You know what the worst thing is? First, Juliette transformed into a Hexenbiest. Then Adalind, coming to me and showing me her baby bump. Then finding out Juliette slept with Kenneth, only to then lure my mother to Portland."

He swallowed again, his throat clicking dully. "She was killed because Juliette had her hands in this. She _planned_ it. I still can't believe that it was my Juliette—that she changed so much. She was my first great love."

"Nick, I'm really sorry about what happened." Trubel looked at the tiled floor, and he immediately went up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Nick said sincerely, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before letting go. "And I am glad that you were there when I needed you the most." Theresa looked up again and met his eyes, and Nick recognized the sadness in them. It wasn't something he'd ever seen in her eyes before. "Hey, Theresa, I really don't blame you. You did what I couldn't do."

Theresa looked at him the eyes, and saw the sincerity of his words. A little of the guilt and sorrow abated.

To be Continued?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Chapter 4

Rosalee couldn't understand the world anymore. Things had gotten so out of control, and so fast. Last night was really tough and very extreme.

Her best friend had died. She missed her old friend for quite a while now; Juliette had changed greatly and only the shell of her only friend had been there since. Although the monster looked like Juliette, there was little left of the woman she'd known.

Juliette—the old Juliette—was always very loving, friendly and kind, always cared about others. The monster was the exact opposite of her. Full of anger and resentment, bent on destruction and revenge.

Rosalee had noticed it when Juliette was in prison, but she knew it had begun much earlier...

Nick had told her before about how Juliette had treated him, and it made her soul hurt. But Juliette had been right: They all had the blame in the Hexenbiest she became. She did it out of love for Nick, so he could get his Grimm-power back, but they all had their hands in the outcome—even if none of them could have ever anticipated it.

Rosalee was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Monroe had been watching her for a while now, he leaned against the doorjamb and said nothing, a sad expression on his face.

So much had changed. Everything, really. She hadn't spoken to Nick long, just enough to know that Juliette tried to kill him and Trubel appeared and killed Juliette. Well, the monster that had looked like her best friend...

Rosalee sat at the table and rested her head in her hands. How could she ever again be able to look Trubel in the eyes?

She was so torn... it couldn't have been easy for Trubel either, knowing that Juliette and Theresa had been friends, too. That Juliette had been there for Theresa at the beginning, when she'd just found about being a Grimm and what it meant, helping her through everything right beside Nick. The two hit it off so well...

Tears gathered in her eyes and she sniffled softly. Trubel was the only one not involved with what turned Juliette into the Hexenbiest, and she couldn't imagine the shock that had been to her.

But Trubel had done the only right thing she could do, given the situation. Rosalee couldn't imagine how Trubel must be feeling about it all, as well.

Or Nick.

Sure, Juliette never wanted to be a Hexenbiest but no one had intended it; they all were in involved in the magic, thinking they knew what to expect.

On the one hand she was glad that that issue was finally finished, but on the other hand she felt so guilty... None of this had been Juliette's fault, not exclusively.

Not only Adalind, although she was the one which all the has changed - but the rest was BEEN unintentionally by her - and exactly this she believed her too! But perhaps there was in Juliette's family already has a few Hexenbiest - only no one knew about it and it would be activated when they had performed this spell?

"No, Rosalee, stop here—You're only going around in circles and driving yourself crazy," she said to herself, but aloud and clear enough to get Monroe's attention.

"What's wrong?" He immediately went to his wife and put a comforting hand on her back.

Rosalee looked up and looked at him. "Rollercoaster ride of my thoughts... I have a few ideas about what was the trigger for Juliette's transformation."

"We'll probably never find out what was the reason for it," Monroe pointed out gently. "Stop worrying over it, Rosalee. You'll just drive yourself crazy thinking about it. I know it's easier said than done. But Juliette was also a friend of mine and there's no point in going over and over the 'what if's now... you know? "

"Yes, I know what you mean," Rosalee agreed, sighing softly. "But she was my best friend..." she said, voice choked with the threat of more tears. He stroked her back soothingly, and she enjoyed his attention.

"I know, sweetheart." Monroe leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'm just glad that Trubel is at Nick's. So they can talk together and are there for each other—that's the main thing."

To be Continued?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Chapter 5

Nicks heart felt like it was in his throat. He was visibly nervous. Soon he would be a father!

Who would have thought? His little boy was just about to come into world any day now...

He sipped his coffee, with the mug in his hand and watched Trubel from the corner of the eyes. Both were in the car, Nick driving and Theresa in the passenger seat; it had been a silent ride so far, both of them lost in thought and drinking their coffee in silence.

He knew they should talk, but that was all that came to mind for him; that his son would soon be born and he'd be a father. It was all unreal to him... Surreal, even. Not too long ago, Adalind had come out of nowhere, showing off her baby bump and knocked his world askew once more.

It seemed like his life was always getting bumped in new directions, scattered into pieces... Always more pieces. First, Juliette turned into a Hexenbiest, it twisting her into something wicked and vile.

He understood up to a certain point... Juliette never wanted to be a Hexenbiest, she did it because she loved him. And as a thanks, she was cursed to be a Hexenbiest. And it got even worse when she needed him most, he turned away from her.

It was more a knee-jerk reaction. Reacting out of surprise, mostly... He would never have turned away from her, but it was too much for him. He'd wanted something different for her.

And shortly afterwards, Adalind appearing with news of her pregnancy. He would have never expected such a thing would happen... And above all, to make it an even worse time, it could not have happened, it had to happen when Juliette appeared—and the disaster was complete.

Nick had ached when he'd realized, but it had caused her to become his greatest enemy.

Now even the matter with his mother, Kelly, and the things with Juliette. His life had taken on truly indescribable tracks. Everything has changed and would never be what it once was. Last night, his heart broke, divided into one hundred thousand times... and whether it could ever again be fixed was uncertain.

His thoughts returned to his son... Soon he'd be in Nick's arms. At least this was a small ray of hope, a glimmer of a better future. What would his mother have said if she'd known he was soon to have a child, with Adalind.

Adalind, the daughter of whom his mother had taken care of as if Diana were her own flesh and blood.

Adalind, with which he had vowed to be enemies.

Adalind, with which he was about to establish a sincere friendship. Which, surprisingly, was working out incredibly well, even with their rather turbulent past.

Trubel watched Nick from the corner of her eye. She knew that Adalind, the former-Hexenbiest, was pregnant with Nick's baby. How it happened, and what had happened, she didn't know... But when the time was right, she would be there and would have an open ear for Nick.

xxx

Nick, Trubel and Rosalee chatted a while and then Nick walked into the room to Adalind. He squared his chest and went to her and stood beside her. "You okay?" he asked Adalind.

Adalind nodded, "Better now." She looked over Nick. "I was not sure you'd want to be here."

"I do not know," Nick admitted.

"Maybe you do not want to be here," Adalind conceded with a soft sigh. "But at least you are here."

The room went quiet, Both of them looking at their son. She looked up at Nick. "Do not hate me anymore, Nick. For our son's sake, we can not be like we were. I do not want to raise him by myself. And he's as much of you as he is me."

"I do not know if that's good on either side," Nick said, trying for a joke.

"Well, maybe he will not be like either one of us."

"I know I can not force you to be there for raspberries"

"I will be," said Nick firmly.

"Want to hold him?" Adalind asked, lifting the baby a little. Nick carefully took their son, holding him gently. She smiled at the picture they made. "I thought of a name for him."

"Do not you think we should-" Nick started.

"Kelly," Adalind interrupted, smiling warmly.

Nick nodded swallowing, thickly. "OK."

Rosalee and Trubel threw a quick look through the door, and watched the spectacle which presented itself to them. And decided to become clogged in the lobby, and to talk a little.

To be Continued?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)**

Chapter 6

Rosalee and Theresa were sitting in the waiting area in the hospital, waiting for news about the baby. For a brief moment, both remained calm and they savored the moment. Rosalee lifted her head and looked around at the people wandering the hospital for a few minutes before glancing at Trubel. She could see that Trubel was unsettled, but she didn't say anything to her about it, keeping the silence between them.

It was really a strange feeling between them.

Rosalee considered breaking the silence, again, but couldn't think of anything, yet again.

Trubel sighed. She did not like the awkward, uncomfortable silence. Something seemed to be bothering Rosalee... and she knew exactly what it was. But she wasn't going to be the one to start the talking and she'd prefer to just forget it—as if it were that simple.

Rosalee heard Theresa sigh and then turned her head towards her. It took her a moment for her to gather her courage, squaring her shoulders. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry that we've brought you to Portland, and you had to finish... the thing."

It took Trubel a moment to realize 'the thing' was meant to be Juliette. She looked up at Rosalee and noticed that it was extremely difficult for the other woman to talk about this topic. But she figured since Rosalee brought it up, it would be good to get it out in the open and talk about it.

"I unfortunately didn't have much of a choice," Theresa said quietly. "I had to decide quickly. But once I realized Juliette wanted to kill Nick... " she trailed off, looking away. She tried to sound matter-of-fact about it, but it was hard.

Juliette and Nick were both something very special to her. Juliette had been like a big sister...

Rosalee lifted her hand and placed it on Theresa's leg, rubbing in comfort and understanding, having looked into Trubel's eyes and seeing the shine of tears being held back. "I'm sorry that we have pulled you into this, Trubel. You had nothing to do with this and came back to... this. We did the magic and you had to pay for the result."

Trubel put her hand on top of Rosalee's and stopped the movements, holding Rosalee's hand tightly and looked her in the eye. "It all just went sideways, okay? Nobody would have ever expected this would happen. At the time, I had only one thing in mind—I wanted to protect Nick and decided against Juliette. And no, we didn't discuss the matter in advance since I was at Bud's at the time."

Rosalee met Trubel's eyes again briefly. "I'm sorry," she said again. "It's all just so terrible—everything that has happened... I can't apologize enough."

"Listen, Rosalee, you don't need to apologize," Theresa said softly, but firmly. "I was happy to come when Monroe called me, even if I didn't know what was going on. Still, I'm glad I came to Portland. I'll be staying for a while, I think you and Nick need support. I can't promise I'll be leaving you alone any time soon," she half-teased.

The Fuchsbau gave a small smile. It was good to talk to Trubel. "I think it's nice that you want to stay here for us, and especially for Nick. I think he'll need you now the most. Okay, so he also has Adalind and the little one, now, but you're very important to him."

Trubel shook her head a little. "Of course I'll be there for Nick when he needs me. If he wants to talk, whenever he's ready— I haven't really tried to get him to talk about it and I don't know when he will be ready, but I'll be there for him."

Rosalee nodded, managing a small smile. "I hope he comes to you, or to me, if he needs to talk to someone." She leaned close and hugged Theresa, even if it wasn't something they really made a habit of.

She was glad that Theresa was here now.

 _To be Continued?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Just a little note:** I don't want to seem to be rude. But indeed - I got a a question: Why do you click on a story, if you don't like this couple? I wouldn't waste my time complaining about it, if I do not like that couple. Just a thought. However, if I do not like a couple or a story - I ignore it. But as we all know: tastes obviously differ ;-)

But I need to mention: At first I thought it was very strange. I was always thinking, till some time ago: Nick and Trubel were like brother and sister - Nick the big brother and Trubel the little sister...But I've defended "that" a long time. But then I stumbled actually over a fanfiction about (Nick/Trubel) and I thought: Give it a try! What can I say? I have given Trubnick the chance and since then I like them together.

And to all the other: Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)

Chapter 7

Nick stood holding his sleeping son in his arms. He looked down at his son, a few happy tears slowly trailing down his face. Who would have thought he'd be a father? Tenderly, he stroked the baby's soft, chubby cheek and smiled as Kelly's lips pursed and shifted a little in his sleep.

He remembered who was in bed in front of him and his cheeks flushed warmly with embarrassment at being caught out. But when he looked up, he saw that Adalind was asleep. He briefly wondered what he should do.

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, looking for Rosalee and Trubel. He headed towards the patient waiting area and noticed the two women were engrossed in a conversation. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. Both women looked up, broad smiles on their faces when they saw him.

Rosalee turned to Trubel, "Look at daddy Nick with his son," she said warmly, standing up. Trubel did the same, following Rosalee to stand beside Nick to look at the baby.

"This is Kelly," Nick said quietly, voice lowered so he wouldn't wake the baby. "Adalind's idea. Thought it would be nice to name him after my mom," he added, a fresh batch of tears stinging his eyes. At first, he wanted to turn away, hide them from Rosalee and Trubel, but he didn't. Both women were his friends, and after all that had happened he figured he could show a little weakness.

Trubel and Rosalee both laid gentle hands on him, giving him comfort, smiling warmly at him.

"I think it was a very nice gesture from her," Rosalee said of the blonde. She wondered if Adalind knowing Kelly had cared for Diana had factored into the decision.

Trubel gently stroked along Kelly's chubby fist. She kept the touch light, not wanting to disturb the baby. She didn't know what else to do; she wasn't really a 'baby' person. She smiled as a tiny fist clamped around her finger even as he slept.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. He'd been surprised by the thoughtfulness from Adalind. Especially given their rather turbulent past. Nick made a face. "Although, it would have been interesting to see how long we would've fought about a name we could agree on otherwise," he said, smiling a little and shaking his head. "That definitely would've been... something."

He looked to Trubel and Rosalee, noticing both apparently had the little boy already close to their hearts, going by the soft expressions on their faces. After several minutes of visiting, Nick brought Kelly back to his mother. He did not want Adalind to wake up and be shocked to see her son gone—not after what had happened with Diana.

Carefully, he put his son in the bassinet set by Adalind's bed. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens," he vowed softly, stroking a finger down his son's cheek again.

 _To be Continued?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Note:** Excuse me for the long delay - but I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

After visiting Adalind and Kelly at the hospital, Nick drove Trubel and Rosalee to his house. He quickly packed up a few things and then they headed over to Monroe and Rosalee's. They had offered Nick and Trubel a place to stay for the next few days. Nick hadn't wanted to go back to his house... not after everything that had happened there. He'd rather sleep on Rosalee and Monroe's floor before going back to that house; he knew sleeping there, after the horrors that had happened, would be impossible.

He would eventually go back, but only once everything was cleaned.

For Trubel, it was actually not much different than for Nick. Neither of them had felt comfortable with the idea, and were both grateful when Rosalee offered to call a cleaning company which would clean up the house in their absence.

xxxx

Nick sat in the chair, Trubel with Rosalee on the couch. Monroe was perched on the arm of the chair.

Nick looked between Rosalee and Monroe. "Are you sure? I— _we_ —don't want to make things... complicated for you." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trubel nodding her agreement.

Monroe gave Nick a patient look, raising his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? Do you really think we would leave you both to sleep _there_? After everything that happened there yesterday?!" he asked, incredulous.

"Listen; Monroe, Rosalee," Trubel started, "We don't want to be any trouble." She glanced at Nick, then Rosalee and Monroe. They were both good friends and the thought of bringing more drama and pain to their home was unthinkable.

Monroe and Rosalee shared a look, both silently agreeing once again. She rested a comforting hand on Trubel and Nick, leaning forward a little so she could reach both at the same time. "This is the worst time to argue. You two are welcome to stay here—and no arguments," she insisted. She paused a moment. "And besides, where else are you going to go? To a hotel? That's silly—we have the room and I'm not going to let you two go anywhere else," she said in a voice that brook no argument. Besides, it was a tough time for them all; staying together just made sense.

Trubel and Nick both looked at each other, briefly pondering. They both knew that tone from Rosalee very well. They both looked Monroe but he just only nodded to his wife to confirm he agreed with what she'd said. It was a very clear offer.

Nick looked repeatedly between his friends. "Thank you so much for the offer. Are you sure that we're not going to be a burden?" he asked, as a precaution.

Rosalee and Monroe both moved to slap him upside the head, and luckily he ducked in time. He was almost falling out of the chair, his legs having slipped down. He complained with a "Hey!" At first he looked puzzled but then he managed to grin. After Trubel saw his face, she wasn't able to hold in her laughter. Even Monroe and Rosalee had to laugh. It was nice... but the moment didn't last long, their laughter tapering off and stopping abruptly. Of course, it was not funny what happened yesterday but Nick's confused expression was worth gold.

They all settled down again and chatted for a while.

Soon enough, yawns were breaking into the conversation and everyone decided it was time to call it a night. It was decided that Nick and Trubel would sleep in the guest room. No one should sleep on the couch; it was too small for either of them to be comfortable. It would certainly be strange to share a room and a bed, but both of them were adults and definitely knew what they were doing. What they would naturally not do. Why couldn't a man and a woman share a bed? They were friends, after all—that was the main thing.

 _I know it is a bit short, but I did not know how I should make it longer. But I hope you like it nevertheless :)_

 _TBC?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and following this story :)_

Chapter 9

Nick and Theresa were unable to sleep. It was probably due to the fact that it was an unfamiliar environment for both, as well as the events of recent days.

Nick was on his side, his back to Trubel, staring at the wall. They both were both too lost in their thoughts for sleep. She just lay there, breathing in and out, focused on continued staring at the wall and trying to quiet her racing thoughts.

It was strange for both to sleep in the same bed. Strange, really strange. But both were so lost in their thoughts, that it was the last thing they were thinking about.

They were Trubel and Nick and it meant absolutely nothing to sleep in a large and wide bed. They were two good friends, who've slept with friends in the same bed before... it wasn't a big deal, really, in the overall scheme of things. But it didn't change the fact that it was a strange feeling.

Although they couldn't see the other's eyes, back to back as they were, but if they could see each other—they would perhaps know the other was thinking and feeling the same thing.

Nick sighed loudly, still wide awake and staring at the off-white wall. He really didn't know if he should turn around or whether he should remain as he was.

Theresa heard Nick's sigh and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Nick was tense and obviously wide-awake. "Nick, I can go down to the living room and sleep there if it's a problem for you to share a bed with me." It was still strange. She could understand why Nick wasn't able to relax.

Nick flopped onto his back, turning his head to look her straight in the eye. "Trubel, that's not it," he finally said with another soft sigh. "I just don't know how to fall asleep here—it is unfamiliar for me to sleep here. If _you_ have a problem with this, I would of course go down into the living room. "

They both looked stared at each other for a few moments. Trubel shook her head. "No, I'm good, no problem. No one should sleep downstairs alone. I want to sleep here with you." She paused a moment, looking away. "I would love to have you close to me—and oh god, that didn't come out right," she said, turning her heated face into the pillow with a soft groan, feeling embarrassed.

Nick looked at her and smiled. "No problem. If you like, we can stuff a pillow between us," he offered, teasing a little. "And no, actually I don't want to sleep alone, either," he admitted. He considered a moment, "I could sleep on the floor? Would that be easier?"

"No, Nick. We're two mature adults here. Why should either of us sleep on the floor?" Nick nodded his agreement and settled down into the bed. "But—" she started, chewing her lip for a moment. "Is it the unfamiliar environment or because you can't stop thinking about... things?" she asked quietly.

"Both," Nick admitted openly.

Theresa nodded. "Yeah, me too. If you'd like someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'll try my best to listen and help if I can."

"Thank you," Nick said quietly, touched. "There's just... so much going on around in my head. But, I think, at the moment the most important thing is Kelly. I hope that I can actually get along with Adalind. Be friends."

"I think if you two work at it together, you'll be able to get your acts together and work well as a team."

"Yeah, I think so too," Nick said. "Sometimes it's just... it's all so strange when I stop to think about it. But if we both can forgive our past, I think we can, together, go forward—for Kelly."

Trubel smiled. "I think you'll be a good father for Kelly." She paused for a moment, "I can't believe it, Nick. You're a father."

Nick smiled back. Yes, he was a father, and he would give anything to make sure that his son was happy.

To be Continued?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _ **Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and following this story :)**_ _Sorry it has been a while since I have post the last chapter and I am not sure when I can post the next one. At the moment I have a little writer's block for that story. Sorry but I hope you will like the new chapter._

Chapter 10

When Nick woke up the next morning, he found himself briefly dazed, looking around the room for a moment before he realized where he was. He thought it was all a dream. But it hadn't been. He looked over to see Trubel asleep and couldn't help smiling. They'd stayed up a while, talking, until they'd finally been able to fall asleep.

He carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower before heading down to the kitchen. Monroe was up already, breakfast cooked and plated, watching the coffee pot finish brewing.

"'Morning, Nick. How'd you sleep?" Nick just shrugged in answer. Monroe pointed to the empty seat next to him, "Breakfast is all ready. And there's coffee," he said, bringing the coffee pot over. He grabbed a few mugs, too.

Nick sat down on a chair and poured himself a coffee. He wasn't hungry, but he needed some coffee, that was for sure.

"Rosalee is still sleeping," Monroe said, sipping from his own mug of coffee.

"Just like Trubel."

Monroe nodded his understanding. "Ah, so it's just us," he said and watched his longtime friend intently.

Monroe's voice had a special tone to it and the Grimm knew it couldn't mean anything good. Nick swallowed, he could feel that he was being watched. And it was rather uncomfortable. Not that he didn't want to talk to his friend, he was always up for conversation with Monroe, but it was unsettling that Monroe would make it known they were going to talk when the women weren't there.

Nick took a sip of his coffee, holding the mug to his mouth and mumbled "Yup, that's true. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, putting down his mug and looked intently at Monroe.

"Nothing," Monroe was quick to say. "If you're not ready for it, I completely understand. I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm here for you. Trubel, too. If, you know, you want to talk "

"Thanks, Monroe," Nick said, genuinely touched. "But I don't think I'm ready just yet... it's still sinking in, you know?" Nick paused, twitching a little as he realized something. Monroe hadn't seen his son yet! He took his cell phone from his pocket and showed a photo of Kelly to Monroe. "By the way, this is Kelly," he said, handing the phone over so his best friend could see the pictures he'd taken. "Adalind's and my son."

xxx

It was the second night Trubel and Nick were sharing a bed.

Theresa woke with a start, senses on alert. She didn't know what woke her... but something was not right. Something was bothering her. But she didn't know what it was. Sleepily, she looked around the room, blinking the fuzzy feeling of sleep away.

And there it was again; a weepy sound and the bed shaking slightly.

 _Oh._

Trubel took a deep breath and let it out slow and quiet. How should she react, now that she knew it was coming from Nick? She swallowed and turned over, watching Nick. Even in the dark she could see that Nick stilled, body tensing and going stiff. He did not move a millimeter more.

"Nick," she whispered. But he gave no reaction that he'd heard. Trubel laid a hand gently on his shoulder and repeated: "Nick."

"Yeah," Nick finally responded in a brittle voice.

Theresa's skin broke out in goosebumps and she shifted a little closer. "You know, if you feel like talking, I'm here. I'll listen to you," she said and meant it.

Nick slowly shifted onto his side, so he was facing Theresa. "I know, Trubel. And I really appreciate the offer." He didn't say more, not having to say aloud that he wasn't quite ready to talk about it. But he leaned into the touch on his shoulder a little, finding comforting the the warmth of Theresa's touch.

Neither of them said another word, both discreetly keeping the silence and just enjoyed the fact that they weren't alone.

To be continued?


End file.
